Storm on the heath, storm into the hearts
by Dream's steam
Summary: Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il était peut-être trop tard. Il rappela son grand frère. "-La tamise. Il va se jeter dans la tamise ! -Calme t-..." Sherlock avait déjà raccroché.
1. Drowning

_Salut tout le monde ^^ voilà une fanfic sur la série Sherlock de BBC, c'est ma première sur ce fandom et ma deuxième en général, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir des avis, c'est quelque chose qui me tient vraiment à cœur. Pas forcément sur mon style d'écriture, mais aussi sur l'histoire ! Cher lecteurs, pensez un instant à ces writers en manque de reviews !_

 _disclaimer : La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas :'(_

 **Postez une review, sauvez le monde ! (je n'exagère pas)**

 **Storm on the heath, storm into the hearts:**

 _(= Tempête sur la lande, tempête dans les coeurs)_

Chapitre 1 :

John pestait intérieurement contre ce qui l'avait une nouvelle fois poussé à accompagner Sherlock dans l'une de ses enquêtes impossibles. Il avait évidemment besoin de sa dose d'adrénaline journalière, mais il y a quelques temps, alors que Sherlock avait été grièvement blessé lors d'une enquête particulièrement compliquée, il s'était rendu compte qu'avoir sa dose d'émotions fortes n'était pas la seule chose qui le poussait à suivre le détective consultant. Il n'avait juste pas encore trouvé le mot exact.

Quelles que furent les raisons qui l'amenèrent sur ces collines recouvertes d'herbe rase, les nuages noircissant rapidement l'horizon, le génie encore une fois coupé du monde, plongé dans son palais intérieur sûrement, il était, non, Sherlock et lui étaient maintenant en mauvaise posture.

Sherlock avait absolument tenu à venir inspecter les lieux avant que la tempête ne passe. Mais une fois là-bas, trouver des éléments lui fut plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Enfin c'est ce que John trouva comme explication à son mutisme malgré le fait qu'il semblait s'être reconnecté à la réalité.

L'ancien militaire s'approcha doucement du sociopathe autoproclamé. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Ce contact l'électrisa, mais il refusa d'y faire attention. Le grand brun se retourna, ses yeux froids un instant assombris par il ne savait trop quel genre de lueur. Il décida de ne pas faire attention à ça non plus, et informa doucement son ami qu'il fallait partir avant que la tempête n'arrive.

Le vent se leva. John et Sherlock marchaient silencieusement dans la lande. Ils avaient dû marcher 2h depuis leur hôtel et ils ne savaient plus dans quelle direction il fallait aller. Il avait bien tenté de demander à Sherlock mais celui-ci s'était contenté d'accélérer le pas sans répondre. John l'avait donc suivi, mais ce silence commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

La température semblait en chute libre, le ciel était devenu noir, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Les collines se ressemblaient toutes, John commença à se rendre compte qu'ils tournaient en rond et que Sherlock aussi était perdu. Il n'eut pas peur pour autant, il suffisait de chercher un abri au lieu de tenter de retrouver leur chemin au milieu du vent et de la pluie. Il prit donc la main de Sherlock, qui releva la tête, toujours avec cette drôle de lueur qui animait ses yeux. Il ne dégagea pas sa main pour autant et suivit son acolyte. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il avait commencé à pleuvoir, et le vent était devenu vraiment puissant. Le ciel noircit par les nuages et la nuit tombante ne les aidait pas. John commençait à perdre espoir mais surtout à s'inquiéter pour le détective consultant, car la main de ce dernier était glacée, et il ne disait toujours pas un mot.

Il aperçut soudain une forme sombre dépasser d'une colline. Il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un bâtiment, accélérant le pas. C'était une vieille cabane qui grinçait et menaçait de s'écrouler à cause des vents violents. Le tonnerre gronda au loin tandis qu'ils se précipitaient à l'intérieur. Sherlock ferma la porte, John poussa un fauteuil devant car le vent menaçait de l'enfoncer. John se mit à inspecter la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose capable de les réchauffer. La cabane était vraiment minuscule et mise à part un vieux fauteuil, un tapis qui se rapprochait plus d'une éponge, une petite table et une armoire, rien ne se trouvait dans l'unique pièce. Des deux fenêtres, une était brisée, et l'autre ouverte, le médecin s'empressa de la fermer, même si cela ne changerait vraiment pas grand-chose, le geste comptait, pour leur moral en tout cas. John poussa ensuite l'armoire devant la fenêtre brisée et le vent à l'intérieur de la pièce se calma, tandis qu'un éclair rapidement suivit du bruit du tonnerre, illumina quelque peu la pièce, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. L'ancien soldat chercha alors son ami des yeux. D'abord il ne vit personne, et, soudainement affolé à l'idée que Sherlock ait des ennuis, l'appela.

« SHERLOCK ! » il avait crié pour que sa voix couvre le bruit du vent.

Personne ne lui répondit. De plus en plus inquiet il fouilla tous les coins sombres de la pièce du regard, pour enfin le trouver, dans le coin le plus éloigné de lui, l'armoire le dissimulant à demi. John le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, et ce qu'il vit le troubla. Sherlock avait la tête dans ses mains et était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ses épaules tressaient, comme s'il... Pleurait ? le petit blond, inquiet, approcha sa main, doucement, comme pour approcher un animal blessé, mais au moment où il allait toucher le bras de Sherlock, un nouvel éclair, cette fois-ci immédiatement suivit du tonnerre, frappa la lande non loin de la cabane abandonnée. Sherlock sursauta, heurtant la main de son seul ami. Il voulut se reculer encore plus dans ce coin sombre, mais n'y parvint pas.

Alors John comprit, enfin.

« Sherlock, tu as peur de l'orage ? » pour toute réponse, le génie leva sur John des yeux emplis de frayeur. John lui sourit, prenant l'air le plus rassurant qu'il pouvait. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, comme prêt à parler, mais la foudre s'abattant à nouveau non loin de la cabane le replongea dans son état de terreur pure. Quand il fut remis, ce qui lui prit un certain temps, il releva la tête, mais parla sans regarder John dans les yeux. Ce dernier perçut quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de la honte sur ce visage d'habitude si froid.

« La peur est une émotion irrationnelle John. Or je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus rationnel, crois-tu réellement que je m'abaisserais à ressentir une telle…chose ? Non, je n'ai pas peur. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas assez idiot pour avoir peur ! »

« Que… Pardon ?! »

« J'ai dit… »

« NON je te demande pourquoi t'as dit ça ?! Tu crois que c'est moi le plus effrayé là ?! »

« Nous savons tous deux que je suis le plus intelligent et le plus logique d'entre nous, et que tu as besoin de moi. »

« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI ! »

« Si tu as besoin de moi, tu ressens plus que de l'amitié envers moi mais peut-être ne t'en es-tu pas encore rendu compte, tu es gay John, et tu es attiré par moi, alors si, tu as besoin de moi. J'ai aussi remarqué que- »

« TAIS-TOI ! Et puis merde ! Je vais te le prouver que je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! AU REVOIR ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !»

Le blond parti, non sans mal à cause des issues bloquées. La tempête faisait rage. Il savait pertinemment que s'il ne se trouvait pas rapidement un abri il tomberait en hypothermie, mais, étrangement, il préférait souffrir, risquer sa vie, qu'entendre encore une remarque de Sherlock. Car cet imbécile de génie avait parfaitement raison, après tout.

Il se mis donc à la recherche d'un nouvel abri, ou au moins un endroit où il pourrait se réchauffer quelque peu, car il se sentait proche de l'hypothermie. Il marcha une bonne heure dans la lande, trébuchant sur les rocher pointant du sol, glissant dans la boue et dévalant des collines après une chute. Heureusement il se rattrapait bien et était en état de se relever à chaque fois. Il savait que pour avoir le plus de chances de survivre, et peut-être même était-ce sa seule chance de survie, il fallait qu'il retourne à la cabane. Mais jamais il ne le ferait, car il avait sa dignité, et puis il ne savait plus du tout où il se trouvait. Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, il ne fit plus attention au sol, et trébucha sur un rocher, avant de dévaler une pente plus importante que les autres. Dans sa chute il heurta d'autres rocher et il senti sa jambe gauche craquer, elle devint soudainement douloureuse.

« MERDE MANQUAIT PLUS QUE ÇA ! »

Le blond eut peur cette fois. Il était seul, dans la tempête, il avait froid, bientôt son corps entrerait en hypothermie, il avait mal, trop mal pour se relever, il était bloqué, destiné à mourir ici, perdu au milieu de la lande, dans la boue, sous la pluie, fouetté par le vent glacé. Il pensa une dernière fois à Sherlock, et doucement, alors que son corps cessait de trembler, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

John ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La lumière l'éblouit et il les referma. Il avait froid. Qu'est ce… Il ne fait pas froid au 221B… Où était-il ? Quelqu'un le portait. Soudainement, tout lui revint en mémoire, l'enquête dans la lande, la tempête, l'abri… les mots de Sherlock… Sa fuite, la douleur dans sa jambe lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas non plus rêvé cette partie-là. Mais qui le portait ainsi ? Il releva la tête, rouvrant les yeux, mais toujours aussi éblouit, il ne vit rien qu'une vague silhouette.

« Enfin réveillé, John ? Vous nous avez fait peur ! On se dirige vers l'hôpital le plus proche, ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre jambe est cassée, mais vous avez vu pire. Il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'êtes pas resté avec mon frère dans cette cabane, il ne parle plus depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé. Ah si, il murmurait en boucle 'c'est ma faute, il est mort, il va mourir, il faut le retrouver' je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé… »

John garda le silence. A vrai dire, il était satisfait, malgré la douleur et le froid, oui, il était satisfait d'avoir fait regretter ses mots à Sherlock. Pourtant une voix lui rappela rapidement que Sherlock avait eu raison, comme toujours. Une douleur sourde l'envahit, tel un poison particulièrement agressif et douloureux. De plus il se rendit compte, et ce sûrement bien trop tard, que Sherlock avait aussi raison sur le fait que le blond était attiré par Sherlock, enfin non, pas exactement. John n'est pas seulement attiré par Sherlock, il l'aime. Le médecin senti un dégoût profond de lui-même lui retourner l'estomac, et il réussit à vomir sans se tacher, ni tacher Mycroft, qui soupira.

La douleur augmentait à chaque pas, le dégoût faisait faire des loopings à son estomac et le mélange lui trouait la poitrine et lui déchiquetait tout doucement le cœur. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital, on le prit tout de suite en charge, on lui fit une radio de la jambe et du reste du corps puis on l'anesthésia quand il fallait opérer afin de replacer l'os. Il avait aussi deux côtes de cassées, mais pour cela, les médecins ne pouvaient rien faire.

Quand John reprit conscience pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il entendit, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, une dispute qui avait lieu dans sa chambre. Les deux hommes ne criaient pas, de peur de le réveiller apparemment, mais la tension était palpable.

« -et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Quand vas-tu enfin me laisser vivre librement ? »

« Sherlock, Sherlock… Si je n'avais pas été là, John serait mort, alors ne regrette pas que je sois venu… »

« Si je le regrette même profondément ! » Le cœur de John fut comme brisé par le son de cette voix, par cette phrase.

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux… N'ai pas peur de lui dire la vérité, et essaie de ne plus tirer de conclusions hâtives. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, ce que tu lui as dit dans la cabane a finalement peu de chances d'être vrai, tu as sûrement juste mal interprété, tu étais embrouillé par les sentiments. »

John n'écoutait plus. Il luttait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes, mais elles lui brulaient les yeux qu'il peinait désormais à tenir fermé. Finalement, il craqua. Il se releva brusquement en ouvrant les yeux, faisant sursauter les deux hommes, qui se révélèrent être, comme le pensait l'ancien médecin militaire, Sherlock et son grand frère. Grand frère qui observa John d'un air peiné et désolé, avant de reprendre son masque de froideur, à l'instar de son frère.

« Sor-sortez. JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS REVOIR ! SORTEZ ! »

« John… » La voix de Sherlock était presque suppliante, ce qui intrigua John. Mais la colère était bien plus forte. S'il avait pu il se serait levé et l'aurait frappé autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Pars. Pars avant de regretter d'être resté. »

Et Sherlock parti. Mycroft jeta un dernier regard à John, avant de quitter la pièce.

Toute la colère contenue qui emplissait John se mua soudainement en une douleur atroce, et il eut la nausée et n'eut que le temps de prendre un sac prévu à cet effet avant de vomir. Décidément aujourd'hui son estomac ne voulait rien garder, en plus il était vide, alors sa gorge le brûlait.

Le lendemain on le laissa sortir de l'hôpital, une secrétaire le prévint qu'on avait déjà ramené ses affaires au 221B, alors il appela un taxi. Le trajet jusqu'à Londres lui parut bien plus long qu'il ne fut.

Il ne cessait de penser au fait que Sherlock aurait préféré le savoir mort. Il aurait préféré qu'il meure… John se sentait de plus en plus brisé de l'intérieur. Les larmes, qui avaient coulé bien longtemps la veille, étaient désormais inexistantes, sa douleur était trop grande. Arrivé à la porte du 221B, il espéra de tout son cœur que le grand brun dormait, qu'il était loin de lui et de ses envies qui le répugnait lui-même. Il ne voulait plus faire subir ça à Sherlock. Il ne voulait plus faire subir quoi que ce soit, à qui que ce soit, et en y réfléchissant, si l'homme qu'il aime le voulait mort, alors, plus rien ne le retenait sur cette Terre, et il pouvait bien tenter de se racheter en faisant plaisir une dernière fois à cet homme qui avait une place bien trop importante dans son cœur. Il monta lentement les escaliers, le cœur encore plus meurtri à chaque pas. Sherlock était assis à même le sol, méditant. En le voyant, le cœur de John fit un bond, mais le bouclé ne remarqua même pas John, ou tout du moins, ne daigna pas lui accorder la moindre attention. Ce fut comme un signal pour John. Tout était finit. Alors, brusquement résigné, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se fit un thé, et alla jusqu'au bureau. Il déchira un morceau de papier d'un carnet vierge et griffonna quelques mots, à l'intention de Sherlock. Puis, le cœur emplit de douleur et de détermination, il alla s'assoir quelques minutes dans son fauteuil, regardant Sherlock, tentant de marquer chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Son dos, ses cheveux, ses bras, sa posture, son aura, cette pièce, leurs souvenirs communs… Il eut envie de pleurer. Mais il n'allait pas pleurer devant Sherlock, déjà qu'il avait l'égoïsme de rester ici un peu plus longtemps, au lieu de soulager le monde de son poids immédiatement… Il se leva ensuite calmement, passa devant Sherlock, et murmura, d'une voix brisée : **Goodbye, Sherlock.** Il sorti sans enfiler de manteau puis s'éloigna dans la ville, sachant exactement où aller, où il souhaitait le faire. Où il mourra.

OoOoO

Sherlock avait tenté d'ignorer le brun du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais c'était trop dur, malgré le fait qu'il sache pertinemment que lui parler déclencherait une dispute, il sentait que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Il se rassura finalement quand, après avoir écrit il ne savait trop quoi sur un bout de papier, John alla siroter son thé dans son fauteuil sans le quitter des yeux, enfin le brun senti son regard sur lui, vu qu'il lui tournait le dos. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'un silence pesant et plutôt douloureux, mais Sherlock pensa que cette douleur était la sienne et que l'atmosphère pesante venait de la colère froide de John. Colère qui le terrifiait, il savait que chaque mot que pourrait prononcer John sous l'emprise de celle-ci serait dévastateur pour son moral. Et il détestait se savoir aussi fragile. Déjà que sa faiblesse avait failli tuer John. Que sa vaine tentative pour garder ses sentiments cachés avait mis le blond dans une colère qui le terrifiait… Non, il devait garder le silence et résister à cette envie de parler, de tout dire à John, de… Se faire pardonner. Lui, le grand Sherlock Holmes, était au-dessus de tout cela ! Pensait-il au moment où John s'approcha de lui, se dirigeant vers la porte, et qu'au moment de le dépasser, il s'était stoppé et avait murmuré : **Goodbye, Sherlock.**

John continua ensuite son chemin, et Sherlock remarqua soudain son pas lourd, l'air triste, à la fois empli de douleur et résigné de sa posture. Choqué, il ne bougea pas durant de longues secondes, peut-être même quelques minutes, comment savoir ? Il était tellement absorbé par tout ce qu'il déduisait soudain. Tellement ahuri par ce que cela signifiait. Le regard de John à l'hôpital, pas en colère, non, empli de larmes. Et qu'avait-il dit avant, comme l'imbécile qu'il était ?! Il avait dit qu'il l'aurait préféré mort ! Sherlock se prit la tête entre les mains, fouillant dans ses boucles brunes tout en continuant douloureusement de déduire. La démarche de John, son silence, le mot, LE MOT ! Sherlock se leva d'un bond, atteignit le bureau et trouva la note, laissée en évidence.

 **« Je suis désolé Sherlock, tellement désolé d'exister, désolé de t'aimer, adieu. »**

Le choc fut si grand que ses jambes ne le portèrent soudainement plus. Il recula jusqu'à son fauteuil, où il se laissa tomber, cherchant son téléphone sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, et il avait pâlit, si c'était possible vu la pâleur naturelle de sa peau. Il finit par trouver son téléphone et il composa le numéro de son frère, qui répondit immédiatement, tant ses appels étaient rares.

« Sherlock ?! Que se passe-t-il si tu m'appelle ça doit être grave ! »

« John veut… » Sherlock n'arrivait plus à parler, quelque chose entravait sa gorge.

« John veut quoi ?! Sherlock ?! Réponds-moi ! Ne reste pas silencieux ! As-tu fait une liste ?! »

« John veut mourir. »

Un silence pesant tomba, durant trente longues secondes.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est de ma faute. »

« Où aurait-il pu aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas justement. Pourrais-tu tracer son portable ? »

« C'est déjà fait, il est ici, malheureusement. »

« Je pense qu'il aurait pu se diriger vers une ancienne scène de crime… »

« Commence par la première où vous vous êtes rendus ensemble. »

« Oui. Appelle-moi si tes recherches donnent quelque chose. »

Sherlock raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, et de rage renversa le bureau surchargé de livres. Il se rendit dans la maison abandonnée où la dame en rose, qui n'était sûrement pas allemande contrairement à ce que ces imbéciles de policier pensaient, avait été retrouvée. Mais aucune trace de John, seulement des enfants s'amusant à se faire peur au second étage. La peur lui retournait le ventre et l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser : « Et si c'était trop tard ? Si j'avais compris trop tard ? »

Il fit demi-tour soudainement, ayant une idée qu'il aurait dû avoir avant. Dix minutes plus tard il était à nouveau dans le salon du 221B et il cherchait le téléphone de John. Il le trouva posé sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il le prit, et les mains tremblantes, entra le code, avant de regarder les derniers messages de John. Le dernier, adressé à lui, mais non envoyé, lui glaça le sang.

 **You know, when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale right before you black out, it's like no matter how much you are freaking out, the instinct to not get any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head is exploding. But then, when you finally do let it in that's when it stops hurting. It is not scary anymore, it's actually kinda peaceful. ***

 _* = « Tu sais, quand tu es en train de te noyer, tu ne respires en fait pas jusqu'à ce que tu sois sur le point de perdre connaissance, c'est comme si peu importe à quel point tu as peur, l'instinct de ne pas laisser entrer l'eau dans tes poumons est si fort que tu ne peux pas ouvrir la bouche tant que tu ne te sens pas comme si ta tête allait exploser. Mais ensuite, quand tu laisses enfin l'eau pénétrer, c'est à ce moment que tu arrêtes de souffrir. Ce n'est plus effrayant, c'est en fait presque paisible. »_

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il était peut-être trop tard.

Il rappela son grand frère.

« La tamise. Il va se jeter dans la tamise ! »

« Calme t- »

Sherlock avait déjà raccroché.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers le pont le plus proche du 221B, et trouva John, assit sur le rebord, penché en avant, prêt à sauter.

« JOHN ! »

Le blond se retourna. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, son regard était plus perdu que jamais, empli d'une douleur plus noire qu'une nuit sans lune.

Sherlock s'approcha doucement de son ami, tentant de maitriser sa panique. Encore un pas et il pourrait le ramener sur le trottoir. Quelques passants s'étaient arrêtés, silencieux.

« Sherlock, laisse-moi, pars, va t'en, s'il te plait. »

« Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ! Ne saute pas ! Ne me fait pas ça John ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! » Le grand brun ne pouvait refouler les tremblements et la détresse qui animaient sa voix.

« Tu en avais l'air parfaitement capable ce matin-là à l'hôpital » fit remarquer John d'une voix amère.

« Je… c'était sous le coup de la colère… Je n'ai jamais pensé cela. » Sa voix s'était brisée. C'était donc bien de sa faute.

« Et il y a quelques jours, cette nuit-là dans la tempête, tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin de moi non plus. Par contre, ce que tu as dit est vrai… J'ai besoin de toi… Et malheureusement… Tout ça me rend nocif, je suis un poids, pour toi, pour les autres, je ne peux pas imaginer de vivre sans… sans... John termina sa phrase du bout des lèvres. Sans toi. »

Sherlock fit un mouvement pour attraper John, mais celui-ci se jeta dans les eaux troubles avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. Sherlock ne réfléchit pas, et alors que son frère lui hurlait quelque chose depuis l'autre bout du pont, il sauta, espérant de tout son cœur que John se débattrait, dans un ultime réflexe de survie. L'eau le gela instantanément, et il eut beaucoup de peine à reprendre ses esprits. Ce fut lorsqu'il heurta quelque chose, un bras, qu'il fut à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il attrapa John et entreprit de les tirer, lui et le médecin, son médecin, vers la rive la plus proche, qui était sacrément loin. Le froid l'engourdissait, le courant l'emportait loin de la rive, et John pesait de plus en plus lourd, d'autant plus qu'il était inconscient, assommé par le choc sûrement. En vérité Sherlock priait pour ne pas être en train de maintenir la tête d'un cadavre hors de l'eau. Il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier si John était encore en vie, et ça allait le rendre fou si quelqu'un ne faisait pas quelque chose pour l'aider. Il compta sur son frère pour trouver un moyen de les sortir de là.

Le plus jeune Holmes fit bien, car Mycroft leur envoya une équipe de sauveteurs qui les hissa sur un grand bateau à moteur pneumatique. Sherlock, malgré son épuisement, se rua sur la gorge de John afin de trouver un pouls. Il attendit une, deux longues secondes, où il crut mourir à cause de la douleur et l'angoisse qui montaient progressivement dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Puis il ressentit enfin de faibles et lentes pulsations. Aussitôt, il s'effondra, soulagé et sans connaissance.

 **OoOoO**

Review ? Poster une review ! Nourrissez les auteurs ! (je vais en trouver plein des comme ça tiens ^^)

à dans pas longtemps pour la suite ! (tellement précis tout ça... *regarde ailleurs d'un air innocent*)


	2. Dreaming awake and remembering

Hey... Alors je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, je peinais vraiment à finir ce chapitre, je ne savais pas où couper, et j'ai finalement décidé de le faire sadiquement, juste parce que je suis sadique, et que je ne voulais pas faire un chapitre trop long, ou un chapitre avec trop de moments, je préfère traiter les moments un ou deux à la fois. Donc ici il y a un flashback de John, un moment avec Sherlock, et.. vous verrez, hein ;p

 **OoOoO**

Cette pièce était calme. C'était une chambre d'hôpital, et certes, c'est ce type d'endroit ou la douleur physique et morale, l'espoir aussi, parfois bien trop vite remplacé par le désespoir, sont présents la plupart du temps, toujours sûrement. Mais cette pièce était l'exception qui confirme la règle. Avec ses murs d'un bleu ciel plutôt doux, les rideaux blancs à la fenêtre, qui pourtant ne pouvait s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer l'air doux de cette belle journée, ce genre de journée rare à Londres, ce genre de journée qui fait se sentir bien, de bonne humeur. Sur un fauteuil d'un bleu encore plus clair et doux que les murs, éclairé par les rayons du soleils filtrés par les rideaux, s'était endormi un homme grand et brun, sa tignasse bouclée était emmêlée, et il s'était enroulé dans un drap. Il semblait avoir passé une nuit affreuse, mais ses traits étaient maintenant détendus, comme si quelque chose, peut-être une bonne nouvelle, lui avait enfin permit de se relâcher, enfin. Un peu plus loin était roulée en boule une chemise d'hôpital, sûrement la sienne. Les draps du second lit de la pièce étaient défaits. Son visage paisible était tourné vers le lit, où reposait un homme blond, plus petit que le premier, mais tout aussi endormi que celui-ci. Quoique son sommeil semblait bien plus agité. Il se débattait, grimaçait, sa respiration était irrégulière et il transpirait. Il faisait un cauchemar. Il avait été faire la guerre en Afghanistan, en tant que médecin militaire. Là-bas, il s'était pris une balle dans l'épaule. Le blond avait dû retourner à Londres, avec un boitement psychosomatique en prime. Désormais, il consultait une psychothérapeute, qui d'ailleurs n'arrivais à régler pratiquement aucun de ses problèmes. Heureusement il n'avait pas à aller la voir trop souvent non plus. Pas que ça le dérange, mais ça aurait vraiment été trop pour lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir besoin de soins, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être vulnérable, faible. Pour en revenir au cauchemar de cet ancien militaire, ce songe était en fait un souvenir. Un souvenir vraiment douloureux, un de ces souvenirs qui vous hantent toute une vie.

 _Deux ans plus tôt, en Afghanistan :_

C'était peu avant qu'il ne se prenne cette fameuse balle. John avait rencontré un jeune homme, une ou deux années de moins que lui, peut-être un peu plus que ça. Il s'appelait Tom, et il était lui aussi né à Londres, dans une famille de 5 enfants. Il avait 3 frères et une sœur, qu'il chérissait. John l'avait trouvé au seuil de l'infirmerie, en piteux état. Tom n'avait d'abord rien voulu dire des raisons de ses blessures, et John avait silencieusement soigné les blessures de son visage harmonieux, le nettoyant bien que la poussière fît magnifiquement bien ressortir ses yeux vert pâle. Il avait plusieurs marques de coups et quelques coupures sur les joues, le front, le nez et le menton. Du sang avait coulé de sa bouche, mais avait séché. Du sang séché avait aussi salit ses cheveux châtains. Alors que John s'apprêtait à lui dire de retirer ses vêtements afin qu'il puisse voir le reste de ses blessures, car il était évident que le militaire avait été tabassé, des cris avait retenti dans la nuit, un peu plus loin.

« Mais elle est passée où cette tapette ?! HEY LE PD VIENS PAR ICI ON EN A PAS FINI ! »

« HEY L'ERREUR DE LA NATURE, TES FRERES ILS SONT COMME TOI ?! »

John, qui s'était tourné vers le bruit, se retourna vivement mais silencieusement vers le jeune homme. Il pleurait, lui adressant le regard le plus suppliant et douloureux qu'il n'ait jamais croisé. Alors John lui sourit et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, quelque chose qu'il disait pour la première et sûrement la dernière fois.

« Je suis gay »

Le visage Tom s'éclaira alors, et, de soulagement, il serra John dans ses bras. La douleur sembla ramener le militaire à la raison et, à la demande du médecin, il retira les vêtements qui couvraient ses blessures. John le soigna du mieux qu'il put, mais ces homophobes l'avaient vraiment salement amoché. Il dit au châtain de se reposer à l'infirmerie pour ce soir, et alla dormir de son côté. Le lendemain il fut levé avant son heure habituelle, et il faisait encore nuit qu'il était déjà présent à l'infirmerie, veillant sur le soldat endormi.

Quand Tom se réveilla, John rangeait des médicaments tendit qu'un homme sortait de la tente en se tenant le ventre. John grommelait quelque chose dans sa barbe, il semblait de mauvaise humeur. Tom décida donc de ne rien dire, et finit par se rendormir à moitié. Pourtant lorsque John s'approcha de lui et avança sa main, il sursauta et attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne puisse lui effleurer le front. Quand le militaire saisit ce qu'il venait de faire, il sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux, regardant maintenant John avec crainte.

« N-ne me frappez pas, je suis désolé ! Je… c'était par réflexe… » Tom avait fini par prendre le ton d'un enfant pris en faute. Ce qu'il était faible et peureux au final ! Il serra les dents, avant de grogner : « Quel enfant je fais ! »

« Ne dis pas ça Tom… Je ne t'en veux pas, et tutoie-moi s'il te plait, tu n'as que deux ans de moins que moi tu sais. »

« D'accord… » Le châtain était confus. Que penser de cet étrange médecin qui lui souriait comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème ?

« Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés, et je ne connais même pas ton nom ! » John eut un léger rire, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Alors, je me présente. John Watson, médecin militaire, enfin ça, tu le savais. »

« Tom Alexander Willow, tu n'as pas de deuxième prénom ? »

« Si. »

« … ? »

« Hamish. Je n'aime pas ce prénom. »

« Quels parents appellent leurs fils comme ça ? »

« Les miens, apparemment. » Ils rirent. Soudainement Tom vit le monde d'une autre façon. Comme s'il avait repris de la couleur, comme si ses yeux voyaient mieux la beauté des choses. Et quelque chose d'étrange se produisait dans son ventre… Des… Des papillons ? Qu'est-ce que… Le plus jeune arbora à nouveau un visage confus, portant ses mains à son estomac. Aussitôt, John bondit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Tom remarqua que le blond s'était au fur et à mesure rapproché, jusqu'à être assit sur son lit, lui tenant la main. Mais désormais John était debout, faisant les cent pas, râlant et grognant tout en réfléchissant.

« C'est contagieux ? Pourtant il me semblait qu'il n'avait fait qu'une indigestion… Il faut les mettre en quarantaine… Quel virus cela peut-il être ? Tom ? Comment te sens tu ? mal à l'estomac c'est ça ? Et ta tête ? Ne mens pas. »

« J'avais juste une drôle d'impression dans le ventre… C-ce n'est rien. Vraiment, John. Je n'ai pas mal, nulle part, je ne suis pas malade, ça doit être le contre coup d'hier soir. Oui, c'est sûrement ça. » Tom se convainquait petit à petit. Il savait ce qu'il se passait. Mais il était pratiquement sûr que le médecin avait menti la veille. Il n'était pas gay. Ça aurait été trop beau. Bien trop beau pour être vrai. Et lui, idiot qu'il était, il l'aimait, cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! Comment pouvait-il ? Tom se dégoutait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aime les hommes et pas les femmes ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur ce si gentil médecin ?

« Tu as l'air tourmenté, Tom, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien de bien spécial, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Bon, je pense que si tu restes ici encore un jour ou deux, tu pourras à nouveau retourner au combat dans trois jours. Désolé de pas te faire prendre plus de vacances ! » John termina sa phrase dans un rire franc et joyeux. Tom lui sourit en retour. Ses joues avaient rosit, et ses yeux pétillaient. Le regard de John se plongea dans le sien, et ils se regardèrent ainsi de longues secondes, dans un silence apaisant et confortable, si confortable que Tom se rendormit. Le blond le veilla quelques minutes, avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Tom dormit toute la journée, et passa la nuit suivante à lire le recueil de poésies que sa sœur lui avait écrit puis envoyé. Il l'avait reçu le mois dernier et le lisait en entier plusieurs fois chaque soir avant de s'endormir. C'était le bien le plus précieux qu'il possédait, avec la pierre en forme de larme d'un noir opaque, donnée par le plus jeune de ses frères, qui lui avait dit : _« c'est une pierre de jais, elle te protègera, s'il te plait, garde-la toujours sur toi, s'il te plait, reviens nous. »_ et il y avait aussi la photo de ses deux grands frères, posant près de lui quand il était encore au collège. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été très présents et s'étaient contentés de lui dire : _« sois prudent »_ Le châtain finit par s'endormir, le recueil serré contre lui, une larme solitaire avait roulé le long de son visage aux traits doux.

John trouva Tom dans la même position le lendemain. Il ne le réveilla pas, mais en heurtant un meuble, il fit du bruit et Tom émergea lentement du pays des rêves. Quand John se retourna, il le vit rougir violemment, et ne comprit pas. Il allait lui demander si ça allait, une irrationnelle inquiétude s'emparant de lui, quand le châtain se mit à sourire, de toutes ses dents, avant de se lever, et de se diriger vers le blond, avant de le serrer contre lui. Tom laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de John, et semblait avoir décidé de terminer sa nuit ainsi quand le médecin se racla la gorge. Tom se figea, puis sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose, et s'écarta, bafouillant des excuses incompréhensibles. John quant à lui était presque aussi rouge que Tom. Ça lui avait plu. Il aurait voulu que le jeune militaire reste là pour toujours. Pourquoi avait-il voulu cela ?! Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas logique et le jeune gay n'avait absolument pas besoin, ni envie d'ailleurs, que John commence à ressentir des sentiments envers lui. Alors le médecin sorti de la tente, sans accorder un seul regard à Tom. Un Tom encore totalement confus, et qui ne savait plus s'il rêvait ou si c'était la réalité. Il sorti et erra dans le camp toute la journée. Quand le soir venu il retourna à l'infirmerie, ce fut pour tomber sur un John Watson à l'air très énervé.

« Bonsoir, Tom. » ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de songer que ce ton était l'exacte représentation du calme avant la tempête.

« Bon-bonsoir… je suis désolé pour ce matin ! Je m'en veux ! Je croyais que je rêvais toujou-… » Le plus jeune avait mis sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Mais John ne semblait pas du tout porter attention à ce qu'il disait.

« À quand remonte ton dernier repas selon toi ?! »

 _Ah, ça y est, le ton monte..._ Tom garda le silence et se contenta de fixer le sol de terre.

« RÉPONDS MOI ! » John avait l'air hors de lui.

« Je… Je ne sais plus… Je… Pardon… » Tom était au bord des larmes. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de pleurer parce qu'il se faisait engueuler, mais il faut dire que John était vraiment impressionnant, et que… Quand la personne qu'on aime nous engueule avec cette force, menaçant presque de frapper physiquement, on a peur, et on a très mal. Mais, sans que le châtain en comprenne la raison, John l'attirait contre lui. Tom se raidit et ne bougea pas, ne sachant que faire pour ne pas trahir la vraie nature de ses sentiments envers le médecin. Médecin qui à son tour avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Tom.

« Pardonne moi… Je ne voulais pas… Comprend moi, tu n'as pas mangé depuis deux jours et je n'ai rien vu ! Évidemment je suis furieux mais… Ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie. »

John, persuadé que ses propos allaient détendre et consoler le plus jeune, le senti effectivement se détendre, mais ce fut pour fondre en larmes, s'accrochant à lui comme un naufragé s'accrocherait à un rocher en pleine tempête. Après un instant d'hésitation sur la conduite à suivre, le médecin caressa doucement le dos de Tom, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Tom finit par se calmer, et John exigea qu'il mange. Le soldat s'exécuta, et dès qu'il eut pris quelques bouchées, il sembla enfin se rendre compte d'à quel point il avait faim. Peu après la dernière bouchée, il commença à somnoler et John le souleva sans effort, ce qui le surprit. Le médecin se promit de faire attention à l'alimentation du jeune homme désormais. Il le borda et alla dormir. Une question tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. L'aimait-il ?

Le lendemain matin, Allongé sur son lit inconfortable et trop petit, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, John réfléchissait. Tom était-il juste un ami pour lui ? Etait-il plus ? Ou peut-être moins ? Le médecin cherchait-il simplement à aider le jeune homosexuel (enfin jeune, Tom n'avait que 2 ans et demi de moins que lui) ou voulait-il plus ? Et cette question qui revenait toujours…

« Est-ce que je l'aime ? »

« Qui donc ? »

John sursauta. Il se redressa presque immédiatement, cherchant son couteau à tâtons. Il n'eut pas le temps de le trouver qu'il se rendait compte que le danger potentiel n'était en fait que Tom, qui le regardait, un sourire doux au coin de ses lèvres rosées. Son visage aux traits encore enfantins était interrogatif, mais ses yeux brillaient de malice. _« Il semble avoir bien dormit cette nuit » pensa John, satisfait._

« Je t'ai fait peur ? » La voix du plus jeune était enjouée, décidément, il allait bien mieux.

« J'ai parlé à voix haute ?! » Tom rit, John, lui, était tendu.

« Et alors, qui est-ce ? » Tom lui souriait, mais une pointe d'inquiétude était visible dans ses yeux. John ne savait pas comment l'interpréter, Tom avait-il peur que ce soit lui, ou craignait-il que le blond en aime un autre ? Le blond décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Tu le sais sûrement déjà, idiot. » Les yeux de Tom pétillèrent à nouveau, il avait compris.

« Et alors, tu l'aimes ? » Tom avait demandé cela d'un ton faussement innocent, et tellement joueur que John n'eut alors qu'une envie. Il se leva, le sourire aux lèvres, et embrassa chastement le plus jeune, qui ne répondit d'abord pas au baiser, surpris malgré tout. Quand Le plus vieux se détacha de lui au bout de quelques secondes, il sourit et lui demanda :

« À ton avis ? » Tom sourit à son tour, et l'embrassa.

« Oui, tu l'aimes. »

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne heure, le jour se levant petit à petit, le camp s'éveillant peu à peu ne les avait pas remarqués. Mais des explosions et des coups de feu retentirent soudain de toutes parts. Ils étaient attaqués !

John et Tom s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, échangèrent un long regard, puis se jetèrent dans le chaos du camp, prenant une arme et s'élançant au-devant du danger. Ils furent séparés par un groupe de soldats, et quand ils furent tous deux à peu près à couvert, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient qu'à dix mètre l'un de l'autre. Ils pouvaient veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à leur moitié. Enfin, théoriquement. Ils ne pouvaient se rejoindre, les balles traversaient à toute vitesse le terrain plat qui les séparait.

Et puis, brutalement, tout se fissura. John hurla. Tom, reconnaissant sa voix, se redressa de la butte de terre sèche derrière laquelle il s'était abritée et tentait de défendre le camp. Le jeune homme aux yeux vert s'élança vers John, qui se trouvait dix mètres plus loin. Les coups de feu fusaient de toutes parts. Il courrait, plié en deux, mais il restait à découvert. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

John était envahi par la douleur, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Il tenta de faire le point :

Une balle venait de lui traverser l'épaule gauche.

Il s'était fait tirer dessus.

Il avait hurlé.

Tom courrait vers lui.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour le prévenir, lui dire qu'il était en danger et qu'il fallait qu'il se mette à couvert. Mais seul un gémissement de douleur et d'anxiété franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Tom se redressa, afin d'apercevoir John et vérifier qu'il allait bien, ou qu'au moins qu'il n'était pas mort. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui inquiet du châtain rencontra celui désespéré et suppliant du médecin.

Un bref instant, et leurs regards se dirent tout.

Un bref instant, et Tom comprit.

Il allait mourir. Pas John, lui.

John, envahit par l'horreur, vit Tom faire un pas, puis deux, avant de se faire transpercer le torse de toutes parts. Il fit un autre pas, et marcha sur une mine, qui explosa, l'envoyant rouler dans la poussière près de John, sans vie. Sa jambe gauche était en morceaux, éparpillés dans la poussière, çà et là. L'odeur de chair brulée ajoutée à cette vision d'horreur fit vomir John trois fois. Il se traina tout de même jusqu'à son petit ami et prit son visage entre ses mains. Tout était brisé, tout lui semblait ravagé. Il hurla une nouvelle fois, mais la douleur était tellement plus importante qu'une balle dans l'épaule, la vision était cauchemardesque, le moment était irréel. Allait-il se réveiller ? IL VOULAIT SE REVEILLER ! Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il toujours pas ? Pourquoi Tom ne bougeait-il pas !? La douleur allait le rendre fou, peut-être l'était-il déjà. Deux soldats les trainèrent, lui et le corps du châtain, vers le camp. Quand John fit à nouveau un minimum attention aux sons extérieurs, il se rendit compte que le chaos de la bataille avait cessé. Il ne restait plus que des corps, des ruines, et des gémissements. De la fumée s'échappait de quelques endroits, mais aucun feu ne risquait de se déclarer. Mais ça, John n'y faisait pas attention. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le corps sans vie de Tom, son visage figé, ses yeux vert pâle encore écarquillés. Sa jambe gauche manquante… Déchiquetée. Elle avait été déchiquetée. Il ne broncha même pas quand on lui retira le plomb de l'épaule. Mais quand on le fit se lever, il se mit à boiter. On examina encore et encore sa jambe gauche, mais elle n'avait rien. Le médecin qui s'occupait de John suivit alors le regard de John, et il arrêta de chercher. Dès que Le médecin fut parti, John se précipita vers le corps de Tom laissé à l'abandon. Il hurla, à nouveau.

 _Deux ans plus tard, dans une chambre d'hôpital :_

« TOOOOOOOOOOOOM ! »

« JOHN REVEILLE TOI BON SANG ! » John ouvrit les yeux tout en se redressant et prenant une grande inspiration, se tenant soudainement la jambe gauche. Les larmes se mirent à couler à flot et il ne se rendit compte que quelques minutes plus tard que Sherlock le berçait doucement, mais surtout maladroitement. Il se calma progressivement, avant de murmurer :

« Désolé... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? En Afghanistan, John, je le sais, j'en suis sûr, tu ne boitais pas pour rien quand je t'ai rencontré, maintenant que je te connais, ce n'est pas une balle dans l'épaule qui a provoqué cela. Qui est Tom ? John ? »

« T-Tu parles beaucoup… Pas tout compris… »

« Ok, réveille-toi déjà, je suppose. »

« hm… » John se blotti un peu plus contre Sherlock, son regard se perdant dans le vague. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sherlock reprit la parole, il avait du mal à se contenir.

« John, qui est Tom ? » John lui répondit d'une voix absente.

« Tom… Alexander… Willow… » Aussitôt, sans se détacher de John, Sherlock sorti son portable et envoya un SMS à son frère : **Tom Alexander Willow, soldat en Afghanistan avec John.**

La réponse ne tarda pas : **Mort la veille du retour de John vers l'Angleterre. Une vingtaine de balles dans le corps, puis il a marché sur une mine, sa jambe gauche a été déchiquetée.**

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il voyait parfaitement John assister à la scène. Il avait été réveillé par John hurlant le prénom du soldat, et l'avait réveillé dès que le blond avait hurlé à nouveau. Que s'était-il passé entre le médecin et Tom exactement ? Il avait sa petite idée… Et il fallait qu'il profite de l'état de confusion de son ami.

« John, dis-moi… Tu aimais Tom ? »

« Oui… On… Il était mon petit ami… C'est de ma faute Sherlock… De ma faute… Si je n'avais pas hurlé de douleur… Il… Il ne serait pas venu vers moi… Il ne serait pas… Mort… Sa… Sa jambe était… » La fin de la phrase de John fut étouffée par ses sanglots, qui avaient repris le dessus.

« Je sais John, je sais. Mais c'est humain de crier quand on se prend une balle, s'il avait… ce n'est de la faute de personne. Un accident, John. Ou plutôt, un enchaînement de circonstances qui ont menées à cette fin… hm… Horrible. » Sherlock était gêné. Voir John dans cet état générait en lui une douleur émotionnelle intense, et il détestait ce genre d'émotions, alors il fallait que Johns sourît, qu'il aille mieux. **Mieux.** Pas bien, mieux. C'était impossible d'aller bien quand on perdait quelqu'un de cette façon. Sherlock imagina un instant perdre John dans ces circonstances, et il resserra son étreinte.

John n'était toujours pas totalement éveillé, ainsi, il crut que cette étreinte avec Sherlock n'était qu'un rêve, un de ces songes qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire au départ, mais auxquels il s'était habitué au fil des nuits. Ces rêves avaient le don de le calmer comme rien d'autre ne pouvait réussir à le faire. Il riait souvent intérieurement, d'un rire sans joie, en se disant qu'il était tombé bien bas pour que son cerveau en soi réduit à créer des illusions de Sherlock le réconfortant. Sherlock, le réconforter ? Sérieusement ? Le blond avait déjà repéré les symptômes, cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'il le savait. Il était malade. Pas malade physiquement, même si cette maladie avait des répercussions sur son corps. Il était dépressif. Le choc, sa mort… La mort de Tom… Il ne s'en remettrait sûrement jamais, et tout ce que son cerveau s'évertuait à espérer était impossible. Car le seul ami de John n'en avait rien à faire de ses émotions. Car Sherlock ne jurait que par la logique, car Sherlock ne savait pas y faire avec les sentiments. Car John s'entêtait à répéter qu'il allait bien à tout le monde, et que tout le monde le croyait. Car si Sherlock avait voulu, il aurait vu. Et que s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, c'était bien parce que le sort du médecin lui importait peu. Le cœur du médecin se serra à cette conclusion. Il le suivait toujours, tout le temps, il marchait avec cet enfoiré de détective sans jamais réussir à s'en empêcher. Et même quand Sherlock lui faisait du mal, il revenait. Il revenait toujours. Mais pourquoi ? Parce que lui, John Hamish Watson, le meilleur ami de ce génie de Sherlock Holmes, est un idiot.

Les larmes roulèrent sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Se pensant toujours dans un rêve, il se laissa aller, et ses pleurs silencieux devinrent sanglots, puis gémissements désespérés d'une âme brisée à l'agonie.

Ces sons et ce spectacle de John s'accrochant à lui comme si plus rien ne comptait, la douleur qu'il exprimait, résonna en Sherlock, qui, paniqué car ne sachant définitivement pas gérer ce genre de chose, se tendit, puis, son esprit embrouillé par cette version de Watson qu'il ne connaissait pas laissa place à un instinct qui le poussa à allonger John dans le lit d'hôpital et à s'installer près du médecin, le serrant contre lui et lui caressant les cheveux. Les sanglots du blond ne cessèrent pas, mais s'étaient calmés. John s'était accroché à la veste de Sherlock, trempée par les larmes, et avait posé sa tête contre son torse. Le détective songea que son blogueur entendait les battements de son cœur, et que les cheveux de ce dernier sentaient bon. Ces deux pensées couvrirent les millions d'autres qui tournoyaient dans son esprit, et soudainement il eut envie de s'endormir la, tout contre John, dans cette bulle qui les mettait à l'abri du reste du monde. Il eut envie de l'embrasser. Mais à peine cette pensée avait été formulée dans sa tête qu'une infirmière entra dans la pièce, et brisa tout, provoquant un soupir bruyant de Sherlock, qui sentait John reprendre ses esprits et savait que l'ancien militaire n'assumerait jamais ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout comme le détective ferait comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, laissant le blond croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, encore.

John émergea pour de bon cette fois. Il avait senti un souffle contre ses cheveux, et avait entendu une porte s'ouvrir avant cela. Il était bien dans cette position, mais qu'est ce qui pouvait le faire se sentir aussi bien que dans l'un de ses rêves ? Il senti qu'une de ses mains était accroché à une sorte de tissu trempé, il entendait un cœur battre sous son oreille. Il avait la tête reposée sur le torse de quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un qui lui caressait doucement le dos… Ses yeux le brulaient et il avait une boule dans la gorge... Il avait pleuré ? Devant quelqu'un ? Le trouble et le brouillard des rêves encore présents dans son esprit furent remplacés par une panique sourde et douloureuse. Il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête.

« Bonjour, John. »

Le sang du blond se glaça. Quelqu'un l'avait vu pleurer, l'avait vu faible, mais pas n'importe qui, cette personne était bien la seule que John voulait préserver de sa faiblesse par-dessus tout. Il bondit hors du lit, et voulu s'enfuir de cette chambre d'hôpital, et d'ailleurs, pourquoi étaient-ils à l'hôpital ?

Son regard paniqué croisa celui, relativement calme mais où, si John avait bien regardé, on aurait pu lire de l'inquiétude mêlée à de l'affection. Et le médecin se souvint. De tout, la lande, la tempête, son saut. Il avait sauté dans la tamise, c'était impossible, avec le choc qu'il avait reçu, qu'il survive ! Alors comment... Le regard de l'ancien soldat dériva sur les vêtements inconnus que lui et Sherlock portaient.

« Tu as sauté aussi. » Le ton de John était indéfinissable. Il constatait quelque chose d'une voix neutre, peut-être.

« Que voulais-tu que je fasse, je n'allais pas te laisser mourir. » Sherlock souriait affectueusement, et le soulagement pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Finalement, John ne s'était pas énervé. Evidemment, il pensa cela un peu trop vite.

« Tu-Tu… TU AURAIS DÛ ME LAISSER CREVER ! JE VOULAIS MOURIR ! POURQUOI NE RESPECTE TU PAS CELA ?! »

« Je… »

« T'es vraiment égoïste ! Avec tout ce que j'endure, depuis tout ce temps, il fallait AUSSI que je tombe sur un connard qui m'empêche de me libérer en plus de me faire souffrir quotidiennement ! »

« Je suis désolé… John… Ecoute-moi… »

« NON ! »

Et là-dessus, John sorti en boitant de la jambe gauche de la chambre, puis de l'hôpital, complètement aveuglé par la fureur, tellement aveuglé qu'il manqua de se faire renverser par une voiture noire aux vitres fumées. Une femme en sorti et l'entraina à l'intérieur, il ne protesta même pas. Il ne savait même plus s'il ce qu'il vivait était réel ou non.

 **OoOoO**

Alors je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je suis sadique :D j'aimerai savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, et plus particulièrement de Tom, je l'ai créé, ce n'est qu'après que j'ai remarqué qu'il y a un Tom la série, je crois que le fiancé de Molly s'appelle comme ça. J'ai vraiment été cruelle pour sa mort je crois, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Ce qui se passe à la fin ? Oh aller, c'est pas si dur, une voiture noire comme ça, une femme qui fait monter Watson à l'intérieur ! dès l'épisode 1 ! (ok, vous savez avec qui notre blond préféré va discuter au prochain chapitre, j'arrête de vous prendre pour des débiles) Bon, j'ai vraiment envie de review ! BESOIN DE REVIEWS ! d'ailleurs si vous savez pas quoi écouter en ce moment, cherchez "Sleeping at last" sur youtube, c'est magnifique !


End file.
